Milk and Cookies
by Devilis Kyuu
Summary: A RenXTamao fanfic...


**Milk and cookies**

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King or anything.

Rating: PG

Genre: Romance

Summary: Who loves milk? Don't tell me you don't know...**Sigh** another challenge from Miroku and Sango so please R&R. PS: This story may be a ONE-SHOT but if anyone likes it? Tell me. I'll make it longer.

A/n: **Sigh** I don't really liked TamaoXRen pairings. So...this fic may be a little...ok very idiotic but...please R&R anyway.

A/n2: _Italics are Tamao's thoughts._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Will you marry me?" A scary Elvis hairstyle man said to the pink hair girl.

The girl immediately dropped all her groceries and stare at the man with her mouth wide open. She sweatdrop. "Umm...got to go." Saying this, the girl ran away **anime style**.

"I love you!" Ryu shouted as he chased the girl. He blew heart shape substances at Tamao and Tamao dodged.

"AHH!!! Will you stop throwing disgusting things at me?" Tamao demanded shyly.

"But...I still love you! You're are my 'Best Place'!" Ryu said as he took out a bouquet of flower and present it to Tamao. His lips curved into a love shape. His eyes also have hearts in them.

"Ponchi! Konchi!" Tamao shriek. The two spirits appear and attack Ryu but Ryu managed to do oversoul and cut the two spirits.

"Ha! Ha! Ha!" Ryu laughed and was about to kiss Tamao just then a white horse kicked Ryu into the clouds causing a bright 'Ting' in the sky just like when 'Team Rocket' disappear.

"Ren-sama..." Tamao gasped as she stared at the person on the horse.

"Urusai!" A voice woke Tamao up. She opened her eyes to see Anna staring at her.

"Anna-sama..." Tamao sat up on her futon and rubbed her eyes. "Where is Yoh-sama?" Tamao asked as she stares at Anna, pink crept her cheeks.

"He's outside training." Anna said coldly and was about to walk away. "Tamao...go prepare lunch. I'm hungry. And don't forget to wipe the floor." Saying this, Anna walked away.

_Lunch???_

Tamao looked at her alarm clock and was shock to see the time. She quickly tidied her futon and rushed into the bathroom. She took a quick shower and quickly dressed up then she went downstairs. She passed the living room and caught a glance of Yoh in his training.

"Konichiwa." Yoh smiled at the pink hair girl.

Tamao felt her cheeks burning. "Konichiwa, Yoh-sama." Tamao said shyly.

"Yoh no baka!" Anna shouted as she hit Yoh by his head. "Keep in this position for 4 hours!"

Yoh cried **Anime style**. He hasn't taken his lunch and breakfast yet. "Anna-chan..."

"Yoh-dono..." Amidamaru cried and before long, Anna's pulled him away with her beads.

Tamao smiled to herself.

"Tamao!" Anna shouted.

"Hai!" Tamao replied.

"Go prepare lunch! Hayaku!" Anna shouted as she walks into the living room and watch TV.

Tamao nodded as she went into the kitchen to prepare lunch. Her mind drifted back to the dream.

_Ren-sama? Why is he here?_

Tamao noticed her cheeks flushed red but she shake her head to throw all her thoughts out. After some time, Tamao finally finished prepare lunch. She walked out of the kitchen and placed the food on the table. Everyone came in except for Yoh.

Meanwhile, Yoh was still training outside. Anna's 'kindness' was making him cry. "Anna-chan..."

"Urusai! Yoh! Come in and have lunch with us!" Anna said coldly.

Yoh's expression turned bright, "Arigatou! Anna-chan." Yoh was so happy and rushed into the house.

"Yoh...after lunch remember to do the training for 8 hours." Anna said without looking.

Yoh froze, "Ha...hai!"

"Hey, babe." Ryu said waving at Tamao.

Tamao's face turned green. She quickly ran outside but she bumped into someone. She looked up to see two golden eyes staring at her. Her heart thumped fast.

'Ren-sama..." Tamao gasped.

"Oi! Get your hands of me!" Ren demanded. He pushed Tamao to the side and walk into the room. Tamao couldn't help but noticing that Ren blushed.

"Itadakimasu!" Horohoro shouted as he started eating.

"Oi! Get off my seat!" Ren shouted as he kicked Horohoro away.

Anna gave Horohoro an icy glare, "There will be no freeloaders here." She said as she drinks her green tea.

"ONICHAN!" A female voice shouted from outside.

"NANI?" Horohoro quickly dodge and hide under the table but Ren kick him out exposing him to the 'danger'.

"ONICHAN!" Pirika shouted as she throw a net at Horohoro and drag him out. "ONICHAN! We still got training to do! We can just live in the enemy's place!" Pirika said as she gave Yoh a glare and shouted, "My brother will be the Shaman King!" Then she dragged the poor Horohoro out.

Horohoro was still holding a sushi when he was dragged out. "Oi! Yoh, don't mind my sister she's always like that!" Then, he disappeared from their sight.

Tamao laugh when she saw the scene.

_After the shaman fight, Yoh-sama's oracle bell had sent a message that it will be held two months later. _

Ryu popped out of nowhere and gave Tamao a smile. His white teeth sparkle causing a 'Ting', which caused Tamao to back away.

"Tamao my dear. Here I'll feed you." Ryu said as he tried to feed the pink hair girl with a spoon full of prawns.

"Umm...no thanks." Tamao back away and knock into Ren. Ren who was drinking milk spit out all his milk at Ryu's face.

"Kisama!" Ren cursed.

"Goman-nasai, Ren-sama." Tamao said bowing many times at Ren.

"My master is not dead yet! Don't always bow at him!" Bason said.

Tamao immediately turned towards Bason and start bowing at him saying, "Goman-nasai, goman-nasai, goman-nasai."

Bason **sweatdrop.**

Ryu wiped his face and stood up. He gave Ren a glare. Ren glared back at him. They formed an electric wave. Ren and Ryu immediately turned and vomit.

"KISAMA!" Ren shouted as he took out his Quen Dao and point it towards Ryu.

"Tokageroh!" Ryu shouted as he pointed his Bokutou at Ren.

"Urusai!" Anna shouted as two spirits appear behind Anna.

Everyone was shock but Ren and Ryu still insist on fighting. As they were about to launch their attacks the spirits behind Anna appeared behind Ren and Ryu and attacked them. They each pinned the boys to the table causing some of the plates to be broken.

"REN! RYU! I think you should pay for the broken dishes. That's means..." Anna took out a calculator and type. "...1000000yen!"

"NANI?" Ryu jaws dropped.

"Hmph." Ren took out his gold card and handed it to Anna.

Anna snatched the card away. "Ryu, since you didn't have any money. You might as well work here for 20 years!"

Ryu fainted.

"Umm...I'll go get a glass of water." Tamao said as she disappeared into the kitchen.

Ren also followed Tamao into the kitchen for some milk.

"Where is the milk?" Ren asked as he open the refrigerator.

Tamao put down her glass of water and walk towards Ren. She helped him to find the milk. "There you go." Tamao said handing Ren the last bottle of milk.

Ren grab hold the bottle of milk but in the meantime he touched Tamao's hand. Electric sparkles formed when they met each other's gaze. Tamao pull her hand back so did Ren. The bottle of milk fell to the ground and shattered to pieces.

"Goman-nasai!" Tamao said apologetically.

Ren's face flushed red not from anger...but from shyness. He turned his head away and tried to say harshly but no words come out.

"Young master! What happen to you? Did you have a fever? Why is your face so red?" Bason asked concerned.

Tamao stood up and bowed towards Ren again, "Goman-nasai Ren-sama."

Just then, Ryu rushed into the kitchen, "Tamao-chan!" He said, as he was about to hug Tamao but was kicked off by Ren. He flew out the door and up into the sky. He disappeared just like the dream Tamao had earlier.

"Ren-sama...umm...umm, I have some cookies baking here. If yo...you don't mind. I'll get some for you." Tamao said blushing. "I know...it's not milk but...I added a little milk in it...so..."

"Hmm...OK." Ren replied without looking. His face is red as a tomato.

"Young master! You look sick! I MUST bring you to see a doctor!" Bason shouted.

"Urusai!" Ren said as he gives his main spirit a box.

"Young master..." Bason cried **anime style**.

"Umm...Ren-sama." Tamao handed a tray of cookies to Ren. Her face was still blushing.

Ren turned towards the pink hair girl. He took a cookie and put it into his mouth and chewed. "Umm...it taste good." Ren said blushing.

"Young master! What happen to you? Oh my god! You need to be admitted to the hospital!" Bason shouted panic.

Ren gave Bason another box, "Urusai!"

Tamao laugh at the scene.

"Oi...Tamao-chan. Umm..." Ren said looking into her eyes.

Tamao look back, her heart thumping.

"Umm...you're are...beau...beautiful." Ren said as he looks away immediately.

Bason fainted. He thought that his young master had fallen VERY sick.

"Huh? You mean my clothes are beautiful?" Tamao look down at the clothes she was wearing. "I also think that my clothes today is beautiful. Thank you." Tamao said shyly.

"No...I mean..." Before Ren could finish his words they heard Yoh calling.

"Tamao. What's taking you so long?" Yoh said suddenly.

Tamao nodded as Yoh walk back to the dining room. Tamao followed but Ren pulled towards him. The cookies in the tray almost spilled out.

"Umm...Tamao-chan. I was think...thinking a...about hav...having a walk with you at the park later." Ren said blushing.

"Young master! You're grown up! I'm so...so touch!" Bason said as he cried **anime style**.

Tamao was surprised, the tray of cookies slip off her hands and fell to the ground. The round tray spins for a while then it stopped.

"Goman-nasai..."Tamao said as she squat down and picked up the cookies. Ren helped too.

Tamao picked up all the cookies and pour it into the dustbin. Then, she quickly ran away but she accidentally stepped on the milk, which spilled earlier, and fall. Ren grabbed her just in time. Their gaze met, Ren felt himself lose consciousness. Tamao let herself lost in his golden eyes. The lips were about to meet...3cm...2cm...1cm...0.5cm...1cm. Then their lips met.

Maybe to be continue or THE END...you choose.

A/n: Chinese believed that if people only bowed many times to dead people. It's a Chinese tradition.

A/n2: I want to thank my friend---'Pineapple' for helping me finished this chapter...or maybe this fic. XIE XIE.


End file.
